Avenger's Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories in the Avenger's world.
1. Work For It 1

Title: Work For It

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Commissioned by: SweetSeme

Part: 1/4

Word count: 1,433

An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

* * *

Gazing into his mirror, Loki placed a long fingered hand against the smooth glass and closed his eyes, willing away the hurt as the door to his room closed behind Thor. Opening his black eyes once more, he stared at the come that was spread over his chest, bruises already rising on his hips as love bites started to darken. He could feel his now gone ex-lover's passion leak out of his well used body and slide down his thigh, but he hardly cared about that. All he cared about was the pain that was welling up in his heart, making him feel as if he was bleeding from his very soul.

Turning away from the mirror, one hand smoothing the mussed locks down, he walked into his personal bath, ignoring the mussed up sheets and closed the door behind him. He flipped the shower on and let it heat until steam clouded the room around him before stepping under the heat rain to wash away the remnants of his last time with his lover. His brother...

Thor, God of thunder and wielder of the hammer Mjolnir.

Quickly shoving the memory of his brother out of his head for the moment, the young god washed his body, cleaning off the dried cum and the scent of his ex-lover. Once he was clean, he tipped his head back and moaned in pleasure at the heat that soaked into his body, warming him. His mind once more turned back to the man who had hurt him.

Thor...Thor was going back to Midgar, the place that the mortals called Earth, to solidify an alliance with a group called Echo. He had been forced to Earth once before to learn some humility and Loki had been all for it at the time. The sudden coolness that had come from Thor though hurt much more than the flimsy excuses of their father not liking their relationship and wanting Thor to marry Sif.

Both of them knew Thor could say 'no' and get away with it, but he wasn't going to do that and it stabbed Loki in his heart.

Shaking his head fiercely, Loki slammed his fist into the wall before him, feeling the skin split and his blood flow, washed away by the water. Pulling his fist away, he flexed his fingers and watched as the wounds healed quickly and rinsed his hand free of the blood. Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and dried off, taking his time to make sure that every water droplet was off of his body, leaving him dry.

Leaving the bathroom to desteam, ignoring the mirror that showed flushed skin and dark marks, he pulled out a pair of pants made of soft leather dyed a rich midnight color and slid them over his legs. Lacing the front, he eyed his shirts before pulling out a matching, high collared shirt and slipped it on. The slinky fabric fell to his thighs, drawing a sigh from him. Smoothing the shirt down, he was quick to pull on a pair of boots, laying his pants legs over them.

Leaving the semi long locks free, he glared at the bed before gathering the books that he was done with and headed towards the family library, making a note to change bedrooms as soon as possible. The memories that the room held pounded down on him constantly.

He would move to another wing and get away from not only his memories but the possibility of listening to Thor bed Sif and make her make noises of pleasure. He couldn't stand the thought of it and stopped a servant, giving him instructions to move his entire room, minus the furniture, to a room in the West Wing.

Once that was done, he continued on his way to the family library. He stepped inside of the large book filled room and closed the doors behind him, his feet moving through the shelves without any thought. Placing the books into their spots, he continued to browse the titles that the family had collected throughout the centuries. The mortals had thousands of books being created, and every one that was read ended up in the main archives. A small portion ended up in the family library though.

Loki often found himself just wandering around amongst the shelves, losing himself amongst the worlds that were created. Smiling sadly, he shook his head at the knowledge that Thor would never again come up behind him in some private corner and take him or make him pant and moan in need there, leaving him teased and ruffled. Those days were gone, destroyed with just a few words.

Pulling a book down from one shelf, he turned a corner and stopped in surprise at the sight of the All Father sitting in a large chair before the circular fireplace. The fire cast a glow on the man's face, showing Loki that he had once looked quite a bit like his eldest child.

"Loki," the god rumbled, looking at Loki with one eye. The younger God nodded as he tramped down the anger that flared up at the sight of the elder god. He knew that Thor had only used the man's words for his own ends, but he didn't know what their father's reasons behind them were.

"Father," he greeted in return, unsurprised when his father looked over him with an assessing eye.

"The last time you were in such an outfit was when the person you had been with left you for one of the younger Goddesses," Odin rumbled. Loki tilted his head as he remembered that particular ending. It had lead to a long night of drinking and the first time he had slept with Thor.

"That was some time ago," Loki said, moving to a seat and settling down into it, crossing his legs. "I have moved my bedroom to the west wing, away from my current one," he stated, gazing at his father, getting furrowed eyebrows. "I have no urge to have the dagger in my back twisted by being forced to listen to Thor fucking his bride to be."

"Then he did end his relationship with you." The All Father's voice was carefully neutral as he watched his youngest open his book and clench his jaw.

"Yes, right after the pity fuck that I was lucky enough to get," Loki replied, barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice. "He used the rather flimsy excuse of your orders to marry Sif as a reason." Looking up, he smirked, the look empty as he flicked a wrist. "We all know it was a flimsy excuse at best, a pathetic attempt at soothing battered egos at worse."

"I am sorry, my child, that you are now hurting in such a way," Odin said, standing with a groan, feeling his body protest at the fact that he had sat in such a chair for so long.

"I am used to being hurt, father," Loki replied, looking away so as to hide the hurt shining in his eyes. "It happens often enough with the way everyone perceives me. You would think that the hurt that comes with it would stop doing so," he said bitterly.

"I am also sorry that you have been hurt by the petty politics amongst our people," Odin sighed, patting Loki's shoulder. The younger god shrugged lightly and gazed up at his father.

"I shall live. I lived without Thor before and the pleasure of our liaisons, I can and will do so once more," Loki stated, voice firming as he once more turned back to his book. Odin once more gazed down at the bowed dark head and felt his heart clench at the pain that was radiating from the younger man. Patting one slim shoulder again, he left the families library and thought as he walked down the halls. Soon, Thor would leave for Midgar and leave his beloved Loki behind.

Odin hadn't thought that the two had been so deep into their emotions, otherwise he would have never told Thor to marry Sif. Instead he would have made it so that his two sons would have a solid marriage contract. For now though, he would break the current contract and allow Thor to find his own mate, hoping that he would go for Loki once more.

Odin could only hope that things would work out for them. Adopted or not, Loki was still his youngest child and deserved all of the happiness that the other Gods would try to deny him.


	2. Work For It 2

Title: Work For It

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Commissioned by: SweetSeme

Part: 2/4

Word count: 1,497

An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

* * *

His brother was coming back after a scant six months after leaving for Midgar, much to his unhappiness. Thor was also bringing the ones that made up the group called the Avengers and who worked for Echo, which meant that Loki would be staying far, far away from them. He did not often play nicely with Godly strangers so he highly doubted that he would be nice to mortal strangers.

Finding the comfort of his own rooms, the dark haired God of Mischief sighed and let his eyes close as he tried to find his balance once more. The news of Thor and his guests' arrival had shaken him and his calm, sending him for his suite of rooms. He had thought he had moved past the pain of seeing his brother or hearing his very name, but when the pain had welled up in him, he found that it was not so. Shoving away from the door that he leant against, he looked around the main room of his suite, taking in the warm, earthy colors of the woods and fabrics.

A large desk sat near the window while chairs, end tables, a coffee table and a couch sat around the fire place. A second door lead to his bedroom where a new bed sat before the bay windows that were covered in bloody red curtains, the old bed having been burnt to ash along with several sets of sheets, his dresser and several articles of clothing. His mother had decorated everything for him though and Loki loved his safe haven.

Strolling into his bathroom, his clothes dropping along the way, Loki smiled to himself and turned on the shower. The others' would greet his brother and his guests while he relaxed.

As Loki showered, Thor smirked as he and his friends walked down the west wing of his home, leading Banner to the room that he knew the man would enjoy the most. The others had already been settled in their own rooms, leaving the usually mellow man to be placed in one of the more elegant rooms with a beautiful view.

"I am sure that you will enjoy this room, my friend. It has a wonderful view that you may enjoy from large windows and comfortable furniture," Thor stated, getting an indulgent smile from Brannon.

"I'm sure that it is just fine, Thor, so no worries," he chuckled as the large God opened the door to the room. Both men stepped just inside of the room but the site of a lived in room greeted them and made them pause for a moment. Books were placed around various surfaces, a pile of them sitting on a neatly organized desk. A trail of clothes led from the sitting through to the bedroom and into the bathroom where they could hear water running.

"Stay here," Thor commanded, hefting Mjolnir up and moving silently over the floor to the bathroom. A scent tickled his nose, trying to make him remember something that he felt that should be remembered. Stepping into the bathroom, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his brother as the younger God stepped out of the shower.

Water droplets slid down over lean, defined muscles as they shifted and danced with each movement. Dark hair fell over his shoulders as equally dark eyes gazed at him with some curiosity. Thor tensed as his body headed with the lust that tightened deep with him with surprising ease, glad that his choice of outfit allowed him to hide the evidence of his need.

"Thor. A pleasant surprise." The cool wariness in Loki's voice helped to cool Thor's need for the younger male.

"I was showing a friend to what I assumed was an empty room," Thor replied, Loki raising an eyebrow as he pulled on a long robe that covered his body from the wandering gaze.

"As you can see, I moved into the room that you choose," Loki stated, flicking one hand as he swept past the larger god. The scent of strength and man flooded his senses and called to his very power, swarming his body with rich, fiery lust. Looking at the man that stood before the large window, Loki let his eyes slide down to half mast as he said, "You must be one of Thor's mortal friends. If you would like a view, the room at the end of the hall has a wonderful one," he said neutrally. The mortal before him was good looking with somewhat neat brown hair and sad brown eyes that gazed at him with some interest and curiosity.

"You must be Loki, Thor's brother. I am Bruce Banner, it's a pleasure to meet with you finally," the young doctor greeted, Loki nodding his head at him. "We didn't know that you claimed this room otherwise we wouldn't have barged into the room. I am sorry."

"So I figured. Do not worry about it, but for now, I would like my room back. I'm sure you wish to relax and I have a few things to do before I come down for dinner tonight," Loki said politely as Thor came around him from the bathroom. Watching the large body leave with the mortal, he was quick to close the door behind them and open his windows to hopefully remove the scent of his ex-lover. Once that was done, he sat behind his desk and pulled his journal close, pouring his confusion onto paper, hiding the journal once he had run out of the thoughts running through his head.

Dressing himself in a pair of simple black leather pants that he had long worn to softness and a long sleeved shirt that brushed over his hips and knuckles, Loki finally left his room after he tugged on his boots. With quiet footsteps despite his boots, he walked to the dining room, finding everyone waiting for him already. Sitting down, he was introduced to Thor's guests, nodding his head and greeting them with quiet words.

As soon as the introductions had been done, they settled into their meals, the youngest Godly brother stayed silent as he watched the easy interactions between the mortals and Thor. Loki was quick to drown the jealousy that rose up in him with cups of ale, hoping that getting partially buzzed would help him with it. Once dinner was consumed, he slipped away with a couple bottles of something strong and sweet, mead he thought, intent on getting as drunk as possible to get through the night. He had seen the looks that Sif had sent Thor while the man's friends had talked of spars and trading tales of past fights.

Once sequestered in his room, Loki popped the top of the bottle and poured some of the rich drink into a glass and pulled out his journal to write once more. As he drank and wrote, he ignored the possibility of Thor drawing Sif into his room and taking her like he once had taken Loki. He quickly drowned that thought with a heavy draw of his drink, already feeling buzzed from the heavy alcohol.

In the dining hall, before the dinner party finally broke up for the night, Odin pulled Thor aside, having noticed his youngest had left the party early.

"Thor, my child, can you check on your younger brother before you go to your own rooms for the night?" Odin asked, patting a broad back. "I do know that the West Wing is out of your way, but I am worried about him."

"Of course, Father," Thor said, frowning as he gazed about the room, seeing his friends break off and head for their own rooms. "You and mother rest, and I shall look in on Loki," he promised. Giving his mother a hug, he left and headed down to the West Wing, finding Loki's room and knocking on the door. When no one answered, he opened the door and slipped into the room, eyes sweeping around the room. A fire flickered in the fire place while scattered candles threw soft light around the room. He found Loki stretched out on the cough, his breath steady and eyes closed.

Closing the door behind him, Thor moved over to the couch and looked at the two empty bottles that sat upon the coffee table next to the couch. Sighing, he checked over his brother and found that the young God was sleeping off his drunken state before he picked up the black journal, the words written on it catching his attention before he could close it. With his curiosity perked, he felt a bit guilty about reading what was obviously a private journal but still sat down and started to read. He found that it had just started right after he had ended their relationship.

The words gave him a very intimate inside look at the pain he had caused and felt even more guilt rise within him.


	3. Work For It 3

Title: Work For It

Fandom: Avengers

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Commissioned by: SweetSeme

Part: /4

Word count: 1,610

An: Posting all these chapters now so I don't have to deal with it later. Seriously. It's way too early to be up.

* * *

Waking up the next morning with a headache that pounded at his brain and behind his eyes, Loki moaned lowly and covered his eyes with a hand in an attempt at blocking out the firelight that was still happily dancing in his fireplace. He noticed that the curtains in the two rooms were closed, blocking out any light from the outside, grateful for whoever had closed them for him. Feeling movement from the side of the couch, he moved his hand enough to see a large colored blob move to sit next to him and bring him what smelled like tea that was designed for hangovers to his mouth.

"Beyond the pounding in thy head, how are you faring?" The tone and the pattern of speaking told the younger God that it was Thor who had made the tea and had closed the curtains and probably a few other things.

"I am hungover, Thor, how do you think I feel?" Loki retorted as he drank the tea with the bigger man's help. He could feel the warmth of the sweet, medicated tea flow through him, helping to ease the throb of his muscles along with his rolling stomach. The pounding headache turned into a dull throb that he knew would disappear with a very hot shower from past experience. Thor watched with thoughtful blue eyes as Loki dropped back onto the couch and relaxed once more.

"Feeling better with the tea in your system, I would think," Thor replied, standing up to place the cup on an end table before sitting down on a chair, crossing his arms as Loki let the tea work.

"Very much so," he snorted before standing up with a slight wobble to his stance, heading for the bedroom, his brother's voice stopping him from entering it.

"Do you often drink yourself to sleep?" Thor asked, his voice neutral. Loki shifted slightly to look at him with a dark look.

"No, I do not. I dislike the feeling the next morning. I only drink when old wounds are picked open before they can truly heal," Loki growled before continuing on his way to his bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. As satisfying as the loud sound was, it made his head throb with renewed pain. Thor breathed out a sigh as he listened to the shower start, flopping down into a chair.

His imagination was quick to provide him memory based images of a wet Loki, filling his mind, lust flooding his body, hot and heavy. Moaning, he rubbed at his face as he imagined how the water would sluice over pale skin and strong muscles as long fingers danced through black hair and over a sinful body. He could well remember how it had felt to pin that body down and slide into tight, squeezing heat as Loki arched up into him, moaning sweetly. He wondered what had possessed him to break it off with his brother and lover.

Pushing up from his chair, he started to pace about the room before deciding that he should start the fire in the bedroom to warm the room up. Once he had the fire started, he continued to squat before the fire, even as the shower stopped running in the bathroom. Loki soon came out and stared at his brother, frowning heavily to himself.

He could see the subtle difference that six months on Midgar had done to the older God, and had to admit that the longer hair and looser stance fit the man. "Thor, tell me something," Loki drawled, wanting to know what had caused his brother to break their relationship off, and not the transparent excuse that he had given. "Why had you ended what we had?" he asked once Thor had turned to him.

"I do not know, brother," Thor said, turning back to the fire. Loki snarled at the answer, feeling that the man wasn't giving him the full truth.

"Do not lie to me, nor think me stupid!" Loki snarled, eyes flashing and magic flaring. Thor smoothly stood, turning to his brother. "Why? Can you not tell me even that without lying to me? After so many years together you choose now to leave me?"

"I do not know," Thor roared as he glared at Loki who just returned the glare. Black eyes snapped and were flamed up high, pale cheeks flushed with his anger. "I was about to leave for Midgar once more and we had been becoming more distant from one another," he said, voice tight with anger tinged with his lust.

"I tried to fix it, you idiotic oaf!" Loki roared, picking up a vase and throwing it at Thor, who barely dodged out of the way. As the vase shattered against one wall, he stood straight, glaring at his brother again. "But all you cared about then was your precious mortals! You broke spending time that did not include us fucking for them!"

"I had to arrange things for when I went down," Thor stated, taking a step towards Loki who just turned his back on his fellow God.

"Again, do not lie to me nor think me stupid, Thor," Loki said stiffly. "You broke our times together for other's that you could speak to whenever you wished to," he continued. "And added insult to injury by deeming it necessary to give me a finally pity _fuck_," he snarled.

"There was no pity in our time in our bed!" Thor roared, his brother giving him a cold glare over his shoulder. "I wished for one last time with you before I ended our relationship," he stated, voice hot.

Loki turned away fully and closed his eyes, feeling his body tremble as he lowered his head and leant against his dresser. Lust swam through his body as his memories of his time laying with Thor, provided the feel of the larger body over him and the taste of the rough, sweet skin of Thor's body. He couldn't afford to lose himself to the need to taste, touch and feel his brother taking him again. He had to get his answers first, had to find out _why_.

"You still left me, hurt me. Do you have any idea how hurt my heart and soul was by your actions? I felt as if I bled within and I couldn't stop it," Loki said, trying to stop his voice from wavering. "I almost ended laying in an eternal sleep from the pain that I had been thrust into," he finally said, making Thor wince as he remembered reading the entries of that time.

His younger brother's words had shown just what kind of toll his pain had taken on him, becoming bare of the eloquence that Loki always seemed to show. Thor had believed, and still did, that he had hurt reading those words almost as much as he had hurt leaving his lover the way he had.

"Loki," he rumbled, stepping forward before stopping once more as the man before him sighed lowly.

"I bet that you have read my journal to," came from him, sounding as if he was defeated. Thor's silence told him all he needed to know, drawing a gust of air out of his mouth. "Tell me this, Thor, did you love me like you said you did or was I just a convenient toy to be used until you got bored with me?" Loki asked, his voice bitter.

Thor snarled and stalked over to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, shoving Loki against the dresser. Pressing their bodies together, he locked his hands around thin wrists and held them against the top of the dresser.

"I never once lied to you about my feelings for you. I loved you and I still love you. When I claimed you that first night, I meant every word that I said to you," he snarled, shaking Loki as he snarled back.

"Then why did you leave me? Were your mortals so much more important than me?" Loki screamed, tugging his hands free and shoving at Thor's chest, trying to make him move before his body betrayed him and his feelings. "Was I not as important as them, if not more so?"

"You fool! I left because I did not want to hurt you by the mortal's words of our relationship. They would have pulled you apart so much worse than me leaving you would have," Thor stated, before sighing and lowering his voice. "I could not bear watching you be hurt by the ignorant words of them, even if they are my friends." Reaching up, he stroked one hand over a soft cheek, brushing drying hair out of Loki's face.

"You are indeed an idiotic oaf, Thor. If you had been at my side, your mortal's would not have bothered me at all," he said before reaching up and pulling Thor down into a desperate kiss. With tongues tangling and teeth nipping, they pressed closer together, trying to get as close as they could without becoming one person. Loki pulled away with a soft smile. "But I suppose with time and a lot of work, we will be fine. No more trying to protect me from the idiocies of others," he purred as he ran his hands down wards. "We are Gods after all."

Thor chuckled and nipped at the sweet lips before planting his hands on Loki's hips and squeezed. "I believe that I have gone six months without you and now I want to feel you once more."

"I will be making you work for it, brother," Loki teased with a promising smile.


End file.
